Wianek
by Lossie
Summary: Mieszkanie na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się opuszczone. / HG/SS inaczej.


Mieszkanie na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się opuszczone.

Gdyby było inaczej, w przedpokoju wisiałby płaszcz, ktoś ustawiłby w równym rządku wypastowane buty i rzucił niedbale szalik na niewielką komodę. Na niej leżałaby otwarta, elegancka torebka, w której ktoś codziennie rano przed wyjściem do pracy szukałby kluczy. Wycieraczka i dywan w korytarzu powinny być czyste. Zupełnie jakby ktoś przechodził tędy kilka razy dziennie do kuchni po mocną herbatę. Filiżanki po niej powinny stać na blacie w małej, przytulnej kuchni, w której o tej porze dnia ktoś powinien siedzieć nad poranną gazetą i powoli kończyć stygnącą jajecznicę. Jej zapach powinien unosić się w dusznym powietrzu, mieszając z ostrą wonią dymu tytoniowego. Na stole powinna stać mała popielniczka pełna wypalonych papierosów. Paczkę czerwonych marlboro i zabytkową zapalniczkę ktoś powinien zanieść do salonu i położyć na gzymsie kominka, z którego uśmiechają się sfotografowani dawno temu ludzie. Mieliby na sobie śmieszne szaty i spiczaste tiary, a w dłoniach kilkucalowe kawałki drewna. Ich twarze byłyby rumiane, a oczy błyszczące, pełne wesołych iskierek. Najczęściej pojawiałby się na nich młoda kobieta z burzą loków - nad książką w bibliotece, z pojedynczymi źdźbłami trawy we włosach lub ssąca końcówkę gęsiego pióra.  
Właśnie ona przyglądałaby im się przez chwilę z rozrzewnieniem, po czym szłaby do łazienki.  
Ubierałaby się powoli w rzeczy, które wisiałyby tam od poprzedniego wieczoru i czesała włosy szczotką, która powinna leżeć pod okrągłym lustrem. Z niewielkiej szafki wyjmowałaby szklane flakoniki pełne kolorowych, pięknie pachnących perfum i wybierała te, które w danej chwili najbardziej by jej odpowiadały. Przyglądałaby się sobie krytycznie i wzruszała nonszalancko ramionami, jakby zupełnie nie przejmując się własnym wyglądem.  
Po drodze do sypialni brałaby na ręce rudego kota, który od samego rana domagałby się pieszczot. Po pewnym czasie stawiałaby pupila na podłodze, ścieliła łóżko i zbierała potrzebne rzeczy. Wsuwałaby różdżkę do rękawa szaty, uprzednio odsyłając brudny kubek po kakao do kuchni.  
Następnie zakładałaby buty, mówiąc do kota, że wróci niedługo i nie życzy sobie żadnych niespodzianek po powrocie. Zarzucałaby na ramiona płaszcz, brała torebkę, w której przez kilka minut szukałby kluczy i wychodziłaby.

Mieszkanie na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się opuszczone.

Całą powierzchnię pochłonęła ciemność. Ktoś powinien zapalić światło, jednak tego nie zrobił. Siedzący na komódce kot uparcie wpatruje się w drzwi, nie zwracając szczególnej uwagi na intruzów. Pomieszczenie oświetla wąski promień światła, jednak niewiele to daje. Ktoś obcy przechodzi korytarzem, wzbijając w górę kłęby kurzu. Zagląda do pokoi.  
W kuchni filiżanki stoją za oszklonymi drzwiczkami jednej z szafek. Krzesło jest przysunięte do stołu, na którym stoi czysta popielniczka. Salon wita go intensywnym zapachem kocich odchodów. Nie wchodzi dalej, widząc, że tutaj również nie ma niczego szczególnego. W łazience nie ma wody, szafka wisząca koło lustra jest otwarta i niczego w niej nie ma. Mężczyzna patrzy w pokrytą brudem taflę i odgarnia z twarzy ciemne włosy, które przez pot kleją mu się do czoła. Jest bardzo zdenerwowany, ale jeszcze zachowuje względny spokój. Jemu nie wolno wpaść w panikę.  
Wychodzi z powrotem na korytarz i przywołuje gestem swojego towarzysza, który wzrusza ramionami, informując go, że również niczego nie znalazł.  
Jednocześnie spoglądają na ostatnie drzwi, które jako jedyne są zamknięte. Podchodzą do nich ostrożnie, naciskają klamkę i wchodzą. W ich nozdrza uderza intensywny zapach polnych kwiatów. Po podłodze walają się zapisane skrawki pergaminu, wyglądające jak fragmenty kilkunastu listów, które ktoś podarł w złości; w popękanych ramkach widać uśmiechających się ludzi w śmiesznych szatach i spiczastych kapeluszach, jednak najczęściej można zobaczyć dziewczynę z kręconymi włosami - pochyloną nad książką, z źdźbłami trawy we włosach lub ssącą końcówkę gęsiego pióra. Gdzieniegdzie widać pojedyncze buty, a drzwi blokuje ciężki, podróżny płaszcz.  
Obydwaj kluczą pomiędzy rozrzuconymi na podłodze rzeczami i podchodzą do łóżka, na którym leży młoda kobieta. Twarz ma wtuloną w poduszkę, a całą resztę ciała przykrywa puchowa kołdra. W wystających poza materac dłoniach ściska gruby wianek z polnych kwiatów.  
- Hermiono przestań nam to robić - odzywa się jeden z nich, ostrożnie przysiadając na brzegu łóżka. - Czy on naprawdę jest tego wart? Przestań wreszcie chować się przed nami i powiedz, dlaczego robisz to wszystko? Dlaczego udajesz, że wszystko jest w porządku, skoro znów drzesz te cholerne listy?  
Kobieta nie odpowiada. Drugi mężczyzna kuca przy wezgłowiu i bierze jej dłonie w swoje.  
- Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi tyle lat... Zawsze mówiłaś nam o wszystkim, a my staraliśmy się pomóc jak najlepiej umieliśmy. Co stało się przed Ostatnią Bitwą i co to ma wspólnego z nim, z jego śmiercią?  
- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko i nie udawaj, że śpisz.  
- Hermiono?  
- Nic ci nie jest?  
- Powiedz coś!  
- Miona?

Wianek z polnych kwiatów rozerwany jak serce wypada z zimnych, bladych palców.

Mieszkanie już od jakiegoś czasu jest opuszczone.


End file.
